1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixtures prepared from rubbers containing C.dbd.C double bonds and rubber gels modified by chemicals having a vulcanizing action and to vulcanizates produced therefrom. The vulcanizates exhibit an unusually high reinforcing action as a filler in rubber vulcanisates and unusually low dynamic damping at relatively elevated temperatures and are thus particularly suitable for the production of low rolling resistance motor vehicle tire treads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods for reducing the rolling resistance of tires have been described in the literature, including inter alia the use of polychloroprene gels (EP-A 405 216) and polybutadiene gels (DE-A 42 20 563) in tire treads made from rubbers containing C.dbd.C double bonds. The disadvantage of using these two rubber gels as a filler in rubber vulcanizates is their relatively low reinforcing action in comparison with carbon black. The sulphur-vulcanized rubber gels described in British patent GB 1 078 400 as processing auxiliaries exhibit no reinforcing properties and are thus not suitable for replacing filler in tire treads.